With storage requirements growing, information technology (IT) departments are expected to maintain and provide for storage in the scale of petabytes. However, as file-systems grow, the probability of failures/corruptions, either due to software bugs or hardware failure, increases. Recovery from failures takes longer and longer as more and more data and metadata need to be scanned to verify integrity and correct inconsistencies. Ultimately file system availability and robustness degrades.